De a tres
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Tal vez deberían hacer aquello más seguido... LATIN HETALIA PWP Perú/Chile/Bolivia


PWP, porno, puro lemon. Están advertidos.

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, Manuel (Chile), Miguel (Perú) y julio (Bolivia) son de sus respectivos autores.

Mi título apra variar es súper creativo.

* * *

**De a tres**

Julio emitió un quejido y Manuel lo imitó al sentir que el agarre que Migue ejercía sobre su muñeca se tensaba. Mierda, de seguro que eso dejaría marca. El chileno soltó un bufido y fulminó al chico de atrás con una única mirada por encima del hombro.

-Perdón -farfulló Miguel y lo soltó apresuradamente, agarrándose ahora de sus caderas.

Manuel rodó con los ojos, mascullando un insulto por lo bajo, y se volvió a mover, importándole poco si le dolía al menor de los tres.

-M-mierda -jadeó Julio encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-Shh, tranquilo -oyó Manuel cómo el peruano murmuraba y lo soltaba para acariciar la espalda de su hermano, apegándose más a la de Manuel.

-Ngh... no te muevas -gruñó este-. No aún...

-No jodas -refunfuñó Miguel y movió sus caderas, empujándolos a los tres hacia adelante.

Julio gimió con fuerza, buscando dónde aferrarse y Manuel lo puteó a grandes voces, inclinándose sobre el boliviano y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Conchesumare Miguel! -le soltó el chileno, tratando de no tensarse.

-Creí que estarías listo -dijo Miguel con sorna.

-Pues yo no estaba listo -chilló Julio antes de que Manuel pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

-Ah... -respondió Miguel apenado y una de sus manos se desvió hasta la entrepierna del boliviano, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Manuel pudo sentir como Julio se tensó y eso por poco le arranca un gemido también. El menor agachó la cabeza, gimoteando bajito, y luego de un rato echó las caderas hacia atrás. Manuel gruñó complacido. Tomó a Julio con más firmeza por las caderas, rozando su brazo derecho con el de Miguel que seguía atendiendo a su hermano, y comenzó a moverse. Nunca lo había dicho, ni tampoco lo admitiría, pero le gustaban los gemidos de Julio. Mala suerte que se lleven tan mal, que no tendría nada en contra de darle más seguido, aunque sospechaba que eso a ciertas personas no les agradaría. Irónicamente una de esas personas estaba justo en ese momento detrás de él, embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido y duro.

-Por la mi-mierda, Miguel -jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué? -gimió el de cabello azabache en su oído.

-M-más... –masculló Manuel, necesitando que se moviese más rápido, más duro, más...

-¡AHH!

El grito de Julio los estremeció a los tres. Miguel mordió el hombro de Manuel y tomó su mano, dirigiéndola al miembro endurecido del boliviano para que lo siguiese masturbando mientras él lo agarraba con más firmeza de las caderas. Manuel tembló ligeramente al sentir como las estocadas que Miguel iba dando dentro de él se iban acelerando y su aliento caliente y los gemidos que soltaba junto a su oído no ayudaban a mantener la calma. Como si quisiera mantener la calma en ese momento...

-Mierda...

Calor, eso era lo único que era capaz de sentir en ese momento, un enorme y placentero calor. La piel de Miguel estaba prácticamente ardiendo, y tenerla pegada a su espalda... Eso lo enloquecía. Y dentro de Julio era igual, caliente y estrecho como la conchesumadre. Y el boliviano tenía esa manera de mover las caderas hacia atrás que lo enloquecía, obligándolo a arquearse contra Miguel y gemir una mezcla inentendible de sus nombres.

-¿Te gusta? -ronroneó Miguel sobre su cuello, mordisqueándolo.

-Y una mierda... -jadeó el chileno, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo que imponía el que estaba detrás de él.

-L-le encanta -farfulló Julio y los miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo con dificultad, mas no perdiendo ese toque de diablillo que a su hermano siempre se le pasaba desapercibido, pero que a Manuel lo ha hecho rabiar más de una vez.

Miguel soltó una risa ronca y lo embistió con más fuerza y rapidez, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos en la nuca de Chile, quien sentía que lo empujaba cada vez más contra Julio, penetrándolo más profundamente. Bolivia se apegó más al suelo, tratando de aferrarse a la alfombra en vano y soltando una puteada que ninguno de los otros dos entendió.

Manuel apretó los párpados, sintiendo como se iba acercando a su clímax, gimiendo ya sin poder contenerse, encantándole la manera en que Miguel jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez. Sus manos se pasearon por la cintura de Julio, sujetándolo fuertemente mientras lo embestía al ritmo que Miguel imponía desde atrás. Julio se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, tratando de moverse más rápido al notar que cierta persona detrás suyo ya no duraría mucho más.

Y ciertamente, con un fuerte gemido Manuel se vino dentro del boliviano, quien al poco rato también oyó a su hermano gemir complacido, terminando. Podía oír sus respiraciones agitadas, mas ya no sentía ningún movimiento. Bufó frustrado.

-O-oigan, muévanse –farfulló tratando de que no se notase demasiado su tono necesitado. Miguel le hizo caso y se salió de Manuel, tirándose en el suelo a su lado, pero Chile se quedó echado sobre la espalda de Bolivia.

-Eres lindo cuando te quedas con las ganas –musitó Manuel para molestarlo y Juio lo fulminó con una mirada sobre el hombro.

-Jódete –siseó, a lo que Miguel soltó una risa entretenida.

-Ya muévete oe, Manuel –dijo y el chileno finalmente se salió del boliviano, mas su sonrisa divertida no se esfumó.

-Imbécil –refunfuñó Julio por lo bajo, removiéndose. Miguel sin más lo abrazó por la espalda, suspirando.

-Ya, ya, tú tranqui –se volvió a reír y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo. Julio se estremeció, Manuel sólo los contemplaba.

La mano derecha de Miguel se ocupó de masturbar el miembro del menor, mientras que su izquierda buscó su entrada. Julio se arqueó al sentir como metía dos dedos, tijereteando en su interior.

-¿Te lo vas a tirar? –preguntó Manuel sin dejar de mirarlos. Miguel lo miró de costado y sonrió.

-Tal vez... –musitó y Julio sintió como el placer se incrementaba ante de la idea de hacerlo con su hermano mientras alguien más los observaba. Y que ese alguien fuese Manuel...

-Ngh... Migue... –gimió ya no aguantándose más, cerrando los ojos-. Y-ya...

Miguel sonrió complacido, lanzándole una última mirada fugaz al chileno.

-Abre las piernas.

Julio obedeció, sintiendo excitado como el morbo crecía y lo hacía sentirse tan bien. Sabía perfectamente que sólo se lo había pedido para que Manuel tuviese una mejor vista, dado que desde su posición podría ya haberlo penetrado sin problema alguno.

Mierda, ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan exhibicionistas?

Jadeó al sentir como Miguel entraba en él y su cuerpo entero se volvió a doblar. Buscó nuevamente dónde aferrarse y agradeció el que Miguel lo rodeara con sus brazos. Gimió sin contenerse, moviendo desesperadamente las caderas mientras oía como Miguel jadeaba su nombre entrecortadamente. Se sentía increíble.

Manuel no despegó la mirada de las dos naciones hermanas, sintiendo como lentamente su deseo volvía a despertar. Se mordió el labio, comenzando a pasar su mano por encima de sus genitales, sin dejar de observarlos con detenimiento. Miguel bajó una mano y la pasó por debajo del muslo de Julio, obligándolo a abrir todavía más las piernas, y siguió masturbándolo así. Manuel se relamió. Aquella era toda una vista...

Su mirada seguía fija en la mano de Miguel y el movimiento de sus caderas cuando Julio se volvió a arquear y gritó. Manuel se fijó en su rostro, encantándole lo que veía ahí.

-¡Ahh! M-mierda, más... a-ahí... –balbuceaba Julio, rogando por más velocidad y siendo inmediatamente complacido por Miguel.

La mano de Manuel se tensó sobre su miembro y el chileno presionó la mandíbula, reteniendo un gemido. Julio entreabrió los ojos, recordando entonces que seguía siendo observado, y su rostro se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Manuel le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo que se correría rápidamente si seguía viéndolo así.

Miguel mordió la nuca de Julio y este terminó por venirse sobre su mano.

El peruano siguió moviéndose hasta encontrar su propio orgasmo, y habiéndolo alcanzado por fin, movió un par de veces más las caderas hasta finalmente quedarse quieto, respirando agitadamente. Julio gimoteó cuando, pasados unos minutos, se salió. Manuel cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder la imagen del rostro de Julio mientras seguía masturbándose.

-Parece que alguien no se aguantó –se rió Miguel por lo bajo junto a la oreja de Julio, quien se rió también.

-No pues –suspiró el menor agotado y cerró los ojos, por más que le hubiera encantado observar a Manuel haciéndose terminar a sí mismo. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando Miguel se separó de él. Vio a su hermano gatear hacia el chileno y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie y le lanzó una última mirada a Miguel antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Estaré en el baño, por si me necesitas, Miguel... –le informó a su hermano con tono juguetón, a lo que el peruano le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo tendré en mente –musitó mientras empujaba a Manuel sobre el suelo, posicionándose entre sus piernas-. Mas un rato te alcanzo...

Manuel bufó cuando Julio se echó a reír y salió. Sin lugar a dudas ese par de hermanos lo sacaba de quisio... Aunque afortunadamente Miguel sabía usar su boca y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento.


End file.
